


Smitten

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/M, Implied Masturbation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Murder, Rescue, Stalking, Violence, Zsasz is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor goes in search of the reader when she suddenly stops pestering him.





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote that I decided to transfer over from the other site that has me grumpy. this had been a prompt request, two actually that I combined for one fic. it's one of my favorites.

        Victor is the hunter, no one hunts him until you came along. Victor is not accustomed to being actively and sometimes aggressively pursued by a woman. He would be loathed to admit that he was impressed by your persistence, it also was a bit of a turn on. He especially enjoyed making you pout when he blows you off or acts like he doesn’t know you. It amused him.

         And then you just stopped. _It shouldn’t bother me_ , Victor thought to himself. You weren’t even his girlfriend, hell you two never even had sex. Why was that? You were practically throwing yourself at him most of the time, he supposed he would have given in eventually.

        Weeks later and it was still bothering him, _she’s fucking with me now_ , Victor thought to himself. You want him to chase now, of course, that’s it. He hunted down where you lived, after many hours and several days of going by there, never seeing any sign of you, Victor broke into your apartment.

       It was obvious you hadn’t been there in some time. There were a few magazines and a dozen collection notices scattered on the floor. “(Y/n), I like it.” He felt bad he never bother to get your name. Truthfully, he was an asshole to you most of the time. Okay, all the time. Where the fuck did you go? Victor collected up the notices and shoved them into his coat pocket. He went through your whole apartment looking for clues, it looked like you left in a hurry.

         You left your diary behind, along with a small cedar box, filled with little bits and things, he recognized a disposable coaster from one of his regular spots. Victor bought you a drink that night, you had been unusually quiet that night, that was the last night he actually saw you.

_“Thank you, Vickie.” A forced cheerful voice._

_“You know that’s not my name.” You had looked at him, with a half-hearted smile._

_“I know.” He had moved a little closer to you but stopped short when those eyes of yours hit him._

         Sad eyes. Lonely eyes. Victor flipped through the diary, she never mentions the shitty things he did or said. “ _Victor smiled tonight”_  or “ _He complimented my dress tonight_.”  He remembered once telling her that her tits looked great in one of those slinky little dresses she always wore around him. Victor remembered not being able to stop staring at her breasts that night, he thought about them for several days after that night, he had been abusing himself the last time he thought of them.

       The last entry, “ _They found me again, I saw them before I saw Victor tonight. I should have come home and pack. Having to run again sucks. I had to see him again. I think he realized I was upset. I never put the cruel things in here, but for once he didn’t make me cry. I’m going to hide in the Narrows until I can get out of Gotham.  Maybe Vickie will miss me, a girl can hope.”_  he realized that he did miss you. 

* * *

 

     Victor found himself in the Narrows, he had brought the girls, to help him pick up your trail. Cover more ground, maybe you got away from Gotham safely, but Victor didn’t work with maybes. Victor had found that guilt was an effective motivator, he never really dwelt on something long enough to feel guilty about it, until now.

       The two men didn’t belong in the Narrows, too clean. He sent a quick text to the girls as he followed the men cautiously, it might not have anything to do with you. But he wouldn’t ignore the possibility. He heard a scream and knew it was you.

      Victor pulled out his knife and slit the throat of the first man he grabbed. Lowering him to the ground quietly, not wanting to give away his position. Victor found you and the other man, Victor started seeing red when the man started touching you. You were crying, as he moved closer he saw blood on your face. Possibly a broken nose.

     Victor pulled out his gun, aiming it at the man’s head. “You should stop touching, (y/ n). She doesn’t seem to like it, I don’t like it.”

      “She’s my wife.” Victor glanced at you, face neutral.

      “Ex-wife.” You had hope in your eyes. Victor decided it suited you better than sadness.

       “I didn’t sign those fucking papers. You forged my signature.” The man swung his hand up to smack you and Victor put a hole in his hand. Screaming and holding his hand, he fell to his knees, you kicked the man who made your life hell in the teeth.

        “I don’t think she likes you.” You saw Victor’s hit squad enter the area guns trained on your ex. “Take him to my favorite spot. You can work him over a bit if you like, but don’t kill him. I’d like to get to know him better.” Victor gave the man a sinister smile.

       Victor focused his attention on you, the nose was no longer bleeding, he felt along the bridge of your nose gently pressing, you winced a little. It wasn’t broken thankfully, but he already knew he’d break someone else’s nose later today. “Let’s take you home and get you cleaned up Sweetness.”

       “You came for me.” He heard the disbelief in your voice, it made him wince thinking about how horrible he’s been to you.

      Victor brushed his lips over yours softly. “You have shitty taste in men, (y/n).”

       “I like you.” Victor swept you up in his arms, chuckling.

       “You’re taste has only slightly improved.” Victor decided he could be less of an asshole just for you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a kudos. If you loved it leave me a comment. Hated it well, I am sure you'll find a better or worse fic out there.


End file.
